Nuevas Experiencias
by Saiya6CIT
Summary: Las confesiones de lo que vivio Elyon durante sus primeros dias en Meridian. ElyonXCedric


_"Me tienen confinada en este mismo lugar desde hace cuatro dias. Que importa ser la princesa de un reino si ni siquiersa puedo verlo. Mis sirvientes son como estatuas pero con movimiento, siempre calladas, siempre con miedo. Los dias son largos y las noches se sienten un poco mas cortas que los dias solo porque aqui con tanta soledad es facil conciliar el sueño._

_El me dijo que pronto comenzaria mi entranamiento. Ese chico que no es lo que cuando lo conoci pense que fuera. Me intriga conocer quien es, en verdad como es. El es el unico con quien hablo. Viene cada noche, mas bien, al atardecer. Pregunta como me siento, si me falta algo y me informa sobre el tan esperado entrenamiento. Siempre promete que conocere a mi hermano "cuando me encuentre lista y el tiempo sea el indicado". Pero despues de la usual interaccion no puedo hacer que se quede un poco mas de tiempo, parece tan distante, tan ocupado... Me trata como a un caballo al que hay que revisar siempre antes de una importante carrera y al cual se le ha apostado mucho dinero._

_Cedric es muy guapo, debo decirlo y aunque conozco su forma reptil no me molesta; ademas el nunca se muestra asi conmigo. Me pregunto porque? si es solo un disfraz para ir a la tierra y aqui no deberia necesitar usarlo..."_

Eso leia Cornelia en el diario de Elyon. Se encontraba de visita en su cuarto y Elyon se habia ido a ordenar a los sirvientes que les llevaran una merienda hasta donde estaban. Entonces Elyon regresa:

-Ya esta, todo listo, veras que no tarda. Oye que es eso? es mi diario, déjalo.

-Pero si tu no tienes ninguna precausion con el! lo haz dejado encima de esta mesa, como si nada.

-Esque ya sabes que yo nunca tengo visitas, a quien podria interesarle? no lo entenderian...

-Pues esque ni siquiera yo lo entiendo, a ver explicame que es eso de "Cedric es muy guapo"

-Ce... Cedric? Pero que cosa, eso no viene al caso, lo que sea que hayas leido, ya no importa...

-No lei mas de la primera pagina, es acaso que escribiste mas sobre ese reptil?

-Bueno... yo...

-Oh, vaya! crei que nos contabamos todo.

-Esque no tiene importancia ya, nada de lo que haya pasado.

-Sin embargo lo ocultas como si fuera algo de vida o muerte.

-Cornelia yo... siempre habia confiado en ti antes, pero con todo lo que sucedio y todo lo que yo hice...

-Elyon, por favor, tu no eres ninguna villana de cuento, eso ya todos lo sabemos y lo comprendimos.

- Y si, sí fuera una villana?

- Para ser una villana necesitas hacer cosas malas y tu, tú solo estabas confundida.

- Y si hubiera hecho algo muy malo durante esa confusion?

- Elyon, me estas asustando...

- Por eso te dije que ya no importa.

- Pero... tiene algo que ver con Cedric?...

-Ya basta, te dije que no tiene importancia.

-Vamos, Elyon, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, no importa lo que haya pasado, por algo somos amigas desde pequeñas.

-Tienes razón, ademas nosotras prometimos cuando esto nos sucediera, nos lo contariamos antes que contarselo a nadie mas.

-... Que.. sucedió?

-Bien, te contare. Recuerdas a Cedric, recuerdas a Cedric la primera vez que aparecio en la Tierra, en la fiesta de halloween, lo guapo que era?

-Si pero tambien recuerdo su repulsiva forma de Reptil.

-No era tan repulsiva...

-Como no!

-No me malinterpretes, pero desde que llegue aqui me di cuenta de que las cosas no eran como yo pensaba, quizas no puedas entenderlo del todo, porque tu eres humana y perteneces a la Tierra, pero al llegar a un lugar como Meridian y sentirte conectada, sabes que las cosas no son como antes, son mágicas.

- Un reptil mágico, genial.

-Me refiero a que no todo es lo que parece, ni lo que era genial, cuando lo comparas con algo mejor, lo sigue siendo.

-Se mas concreta Elyon, de que estas hablando?

-Digo que tu me conoces, me gustaba la comida chatarra, los centros comerciales y ver chicos guapos. Pero cuando llegas a Meridian te das cuenta de que todas esas cosas son ... superficiales, aburridas.

-No sabia que te aburria ser mi amiga, y lo que haciamos...

-Cornelia, te dije que no me malinterpretes, yo vivi una vida explendida y divertida en Heatherfield, pero llegar aqui y ver la miseria en la vivia la gente, cambio mi vision del mundo, mi manera de ver la vida. Asi como conocer a un chico que en realidad era mas que un rostro bonito tambien me cambio.

-Y vaya que si era mas que un chico de un rostro bonito, era un chico mounstroso y serpentezco.

-No se cómo explicarte que Cedric era mas que eso, que comparado con otros chicos era de hecho mucho mejor.

-Mejor que.. Matt? A ti te gustaba mucho Matt.

-Mucho mejor que el.

-Oh por dios... lo que estas tratando de decirme es que te enamoraste de esa cosa deveras, Elyon?

- Enamorarme... Si, fue amor. Elyon dice eso mientras una sonrisa crece en su rostro y tiene su mirada perdida.

-Y lo dices como si apenas lo notaras.

-Apenas lo hice, apenas le di ese termino... yo... sufri con todo lo que pasó.

-Tienes que contarme.

-Ya te dije que si lo haré. Pues bien, la historia comienza asi:

Uno de esos dias aburridos en Meridian, Elyon estaba en su alcoba viendo por la ventana hacia ningun lugar en especifico en realidad, cuando tocaron a su puerta y se desconcertó, porque no era hora de comer, ni hora de mi baño, ni siquiera la hora en que normalmente Cedric la visitaba, sin embargo, era él.

-Cedric, no te esperaba.

-Interrumpo algo, princesa?

Elyon no podia explicar porque, pero de algun modo le gustaba mucho cuando Cedric la llamaba asi.

-No, Cedric, para nada, yo... nunca tengo algo en especifico que hacer, a diferencia de ti, siempre ocupado. Pasa por favor.

-Elyon, quizas estos ultimos dias pudieron resultar frustrantes, pero piensa que eso lo seria solo para una tonta niña terrestre, no para la princesa que eres tu. Ademas, me alegra hacerte saber que tu hermano finalmente me ha autorizado a mi para comenzar tu entrenamiento.

-Vaya...

-No veo interes de tu parte princesa.

-Pues no se que clase de entrenamiento pueda ser...

-Es muy simple Elyon, tu tienes poderas similares a los de las guardianas en la Tierra, pero mucho mejores, porque tu no dependes de algo como el corazon de Kandrakar para liberar tus poderes, para ello solo es necesario tu voluntad. Solo debes aprender a concentrarte para hacer contacto con tu poder magico interno que es extremadamente poderoso, aunque tu ni siquiera lo imagines porque ahora mismo no puedes sentirlo.

Elyon siempre quedaba fascinada cuando se enteraba cada vez un poco mas de este nuevo mundo que estaba a su alrededor, aunque al principio fue dificil de imaginar y asimilar pronto comenzo a agradarle la idea de su nueva identidad como princesa y ser la luz de Meridian, aquella que regresaria a su pueblo el esplendor que alguna vez tuvo.

La forma en la que Cedric se lo relatba hacia que ella comenzara a verlo de otro modo, con admiracion y estaba contenta de que a partir de ese dia Cedric seria su tutor, su maestro. Significaba que podria pasar mas tiempo con él. Por alguna extraña razon, ella se sentia mas comoda con Cedric que con cualquier otra criatura de alli. Era logico. Los habitantes de Meridian tenian una apariencia verdosa y monstruosa, cierto, tambien Cedric era asi, pero al menos él tenia la sutileza de mostrarse siempre con su forma humana y aun con su forma reptil Elyon pensaba que su apariencia no era tan escamosa y asquerosa como los demas, era un reptil, un reptil bello en un raro modo, en el sentido de que su piel de reptil, cabello largo, su barbilla tan definida y sus marcados musculos le daban una apariencia imponente, poderosa y elegante.

-Para este entrenamiento, necesito hacer algo en especial?

-Solo hacer todo lo que te yo te diga, sere tu guia. Alguna otra pregunta?

-Sí, porque eres tú y no mi hermano el que me instruya?

-Tu hermano, como actual soberano de esta tierra, tiene otras ocupaciones.

-Apuesto a que si...

-Princesa, no lo tomes asi. Te aguarda una excitante tonelada de nuevas experiencias, cuando estes lista, conoceras a tu hermano.

-Esta bien... Cuándo comenzamos?

-Mañana, en cuanto salga el sol, vendre por ti.


End file.
